The Great Comet of 1812 UsUk
by DomiSC
Summary: "Arthur es joven, Alfred es encantador y Francis no se encuentra en la gran ciudad de Moscú ¡Todo puede pasar en la Gran Rusia de 1812!" Ni "Natasha, Pierre & The Great Comet of 1812" ni "Hetalia: Axis Powers" me pertenecen.
1. A Call to Yao

"¿Qué podrían querer de mí?"

Se preguntó confundido Yao a un efímero paso antes de entrar a la casa de Emma, aquella destacada dama de sociedad que hace muchos años recordaba le había reprochado su infantil comportamiento durante una fiesta en la casa de Jones. De todas formas, no se comprendía lo que pudiese esperar de él en esos momentos de confusión y desorden para las importantes casas de aristocracia en Rusia.

Emma le recibió en el vestíbulo con una mirada de consternación y enojo que le impidió saludar correctamente. Le invitó pasar rápidamente al living de la gran mansión de los Akrosimov, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos llegó a sentarse.

–¡Ha pasado algo terrible, oh querido Yao! ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó ella con efusivos movimientos de manos y una desesperación latente en su tono.

–En mi casa, estudiando –respondió el aludido a punto de contagiarse de su abatimiento.

La mujer temblaba y constantemente se llevaba las manos a la cara como evitando que la vieran llorar. Estaba triste y enfurecida al mismo tiempo por algo que Yao aún no podía captar.

–¡Oh! ¡Querido y viejo amigo! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Necesitamos urgentemente tu ayuda! ¡Nuestro nombre está a un paso de la ruina! –gritaba Emma conforme se acercaba a su interlocutor, rogándole comprensión.

–¿Emma? –solo atinó a preguntar Yao sin comprender del todo qué sucedía.

–Arthur ha dejado de lado a la familia –le comentó con indignación mientras colocaba una mano en su frente y la otra la ayudaba a abrigarse con el chal que sostenía sobre sus hombros.

Arthur Kirkland era un educado y encantador joven de destacada familia de ascendencia inglesa, el cual estaba comprometido con el príncipe Francis Bonnefoy, uno de los mejores partidos en toda Rusia y el mejor amigo de Yao. Él y su prima, Elizabeth Kirkland, habían llegado a Moscú hace unas semanas y se quedaban en la casa de Emma Akrosimova, quién de paso es madrina del joven y conoce a ambos desde que eran bebés.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido el asiático.

–Arthur ha rechazado su compromiso con el príncipe Francis –comentó nuevamente con un énfasis diferente, dando a entender que este era el peor error que su ahijado podría haber cometido para la familia Kirkland.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó nuevamente Yao sin captar del todo lo grave que era el asunto en general.

Sin escucharlo, Emma seguía monologando. Pareciese que hablaba con ella misma.

–Arthur ha tratado de escaparse con su amante –dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Un amante, aquél encantador joven?"

–¿Emma? –cuestionó mientras Emma cambiaba a una expresión que no dejaba rastro de compasión por lo que pudo haber sentido su consentido ahijado.

Se paseaba rápidamente de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras hablaba, pero se detuvo frente a un antiguo mueble y tomó un delicado adorno de cristal con brusquedad.

–¡Arthur y Alfred Jones! –gritó estrellando el adorno en el suelo con furia mientras saltaban lágrimas de sus verdes ojos.

Yao corrió a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo presa de la conmoción que le provocaban las acciones de Arthur. No podía creer que Alfred, su amigo y cuñado, se haya involucrado con aquel buen joven, sabiendo incluso que estaba comprometido.

Arthur había asistido, también, a su casa a cenar por invitación de su esposa, Emilia Wang. Allí, luego de que el joven se hubiese retirado bien entrada la noche, se enteró de unos rumores que habían surgido el sábado en que él se vio envuelto en un duelo con Antonio.

En la ópera del día sábado, Arthur había conocido al hermano de Emilia, Alfred F. Jones. Se dijo por todo Moscú que el chico quedó embobado con el mujeriego de Alfred y desde ese día no se habían dejado de escribir. Por supuesto, él no había creído ninguna palabra de aquella historia, ni siquiera cuando Arthur se presentó en su casa y conversaba con su cuñado tan embelesado en las palabras y gestos que este pudiera ofrecerle.

–¡La ruina para nuestro nombre! ¿Qué dirá su padre? ¿Qué pasará con el príncipe? ¡Oh, querido Yao! –lloraba Emma en sus brazos –¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Yao intentaba recordar, dar con un momento exacto que le indicara qué era lo que sentía verdaderamente Alfred por el joven Kirkland. Podía rememorar claramente la noche de la ópera en aquel bar cómo el chico le pedía información sobre Arthur, que por cierto él mismo conocía desde que era un niño.

–¿Pero, Arthur, aquél encantador chico? ¡No puedo creer que haya traicionado a Francis, de quién era tan amado! Alfred, ese estúpido niño, fue capaz de consentir una relación con alguien comprometido, ¡Lo peor, Alfred está casado! –soltó Yao luego de incorporar en el sillón a su amiga y pedir a un criado un vaso de agua.

–¿Cómo dices? ¿Casado? ¿Alfred está casado? –repitió Emma al borde de otra descompensación –¡Dios, cuando le diga a Arthur!

Era cierto, Alfred se había casado hace algunos años con una hermosa joven del país donde el sol nace a orden de su padre. Sin embargo, era sabido que él nunca la había amado y escapó de aquel hogar esperando eternamente que ella le concediera el divorcio que nunca llegó.

–Oh, cuando Francis vuelva de Francia estará furioso, ¡Querrá matar al hombre que alejó a su amado Arthur de su lado! –expresó la dama Akrosimova con terror –¡Yao, debes hablar con tu cuñado! ¡Debe escapar ahora de Moscú!

Yao se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se dispuso a salir de la casa directamente a buscar a su amigo Alfred. Emma le siguió a la puerta envuelta nuevamente en lágrimas.

–Yao, él debe escapar de Moscú, ¡De Rusia! De otra forma, el príncipe Francis le matará –dijo en forma de última advertencia antes de que Yao atravesará la puerta principal de la mansión hacia la calle.

"Alfred, gran problema en el que te has metido" suspiró Yao.

Elevó la mirada hacia las ventanas del segundo piso de la edificación mientras doblaba la calle en dirección al centro. En una de ellas se podía observar un borroso y delicado cuerpo que se apoyaba contra el vidrio tras las cortinas, mirando hacia afuera con pésame esperanza. Era Arthur, quién en ningún momento había dejado de esperar que Alfred llegara a buscarlo para escapar de la ciudad y poder casarse sin la necesidad de autorización de nadie, pero esto no lo supo Yao y solo se decidió por correr a alcanzar el bar en el que Alfred podría estar.

Arthur estaba decaído en su habitación desde hace horas, desde antes que Emma le reprimiera tan duramente al saber del escandaloso amorío que mantenía con aquel hermoso, atento y amable joven que conoció en la ópera. Mentiría, también, si dijera que era la primera vez que oía de él, mas nunca le había prestado la importancia que sin duda merecía.

El más joven de los Kirkland miraba la fría noche de Rusia desde su ventana en el segundo piso, preguntándose sin respuesta, ¿Tendrá frío? ¿Estará en su casa?

–¿Estará pensando en mí? –susurró al viento que mecía su cortina.

Hace días no le veía, y era lo que más quería en el mundo. Arthur nunca creyó que podría llegar a amar tanto a un hombre, incluso cuando pensaba que amaba con todo su corazón al príncipe Francis.

"¿Le habré hecho mal?"

Se preguntó mientras tomaba unos ensayos de la carta que le había mandado a su antiguo prometido rechazando el matrimonio que se fijaba luego de que él regresase de su largo viaje en Francia que tan triste lo tenía.

"¡Oh, si solo hubieses visto cómo lloraba por ti en los rincones de esta casa en tanto llegué! ¡No te cabría duda de que te amé!"

No era suficiente. Él le había amado, pero no entendía cómo en tan poco tiempo se pudo haber enamorado tan profundamente de otra persona.

–Eres un buen hombre, Francis, estoy seguro de que entenderás. Después de todo, tú me diste a elegir –volvió a susurrar mientras arrugaba los papeles que tenía en la mano y los botaba en el basurero del escritorio.

En un descuido, su tintero cayó sobre el escritorio, derramando su contenido sobre una hermosa carta que le había llegado hace unos escasos días.

–¡No! –gritó en tanto vio cómo el líquido negro empapaba lentamente la esquina del papel.

Corrió a recoger la carta que con tanto recelo guardaba y que su prima leyó en un descuido irresponsable. Era obvio que nadie entendería el amor que con fervor profesaba a su querido Alfred.

La carta escrita de puño y letra por el joven Jones le había confirmado el amor que él sentía por Arthur. En el papel se repetía incontables e incansables veces la palabra "te amo, Arthur", describiendo todo lo que deseaba de su persona, cerrando aquel hermoso poema con una propuesta que le descolocó todo por lo que había creído estar destinado en su vida.

–¡Sí! –gritó con emoción la primera vez que leyó la carta, al igual que la décima vez, la duodécima y la trigésima. No se cansaba de buscar entre las frases, de comprender entre las letras el amor que Alfred también sentía por él.

"¡Qué hermoso ser correspondido!" Pensó en aquel momento. Mas, la tormenta se acercaba sin piedad a los amantes.

Poco después de que Elizabeth supo en la situación en la que se encontraba su primo, poniendo en riesgo el valor del apellido, se enteró la estricta Emma. No había perdón para el joven enamorado.

–¡Querida Eliza! ¿No puedes entender que yo le amo? ¡Le amo con todo mi corazón! –le espetó con una mezcla de emoción y enojo a su prima cuando ella llegó a su habitación luego de leer su correspondencia.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡No seas tonto, Arthur! ¿Cómo puedes amar a un hombre en tan poco tiempo? –gritó Elizabeth –¡Hace no más de dos semanas decías amar con todo tu corazón al Príncipe Francis!

–¿Poco tiempo? –preguntó Arthur en un aire distraído y, sonrojado, recordó las palabras de Alfred –¡Parece que nos conociéramos de toda una vida! Nunca me había sentido así con ningún hombre, Eliza.

Su prima, y más cercana amiga, se encontraba frente a él, con los ojos en lágrimas y sin comprender las locuras que su querido Arthur le decía.

–¿Y dime, entonces, por qué no viene y pide tu mano como se debe? –cuestionó Elizabeth molesta.

–¡No lo sé, pero sus razones debe tener! ¡No me atrevo a cuestionarlo!–respondió el joven como pretendiendo dar por terminada la discusión.

–¡No puedo permitir que cometas una estupidez! Voy a hablar, Arthur –amenazó ella, completamente segura de sus palabras.

–¿Cómo te atreves, Eliza? ¿Quieres separarnos? ¡Serás capaz de traicionar a tu primo! –gritó Arthur mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos.

–¡Arthur, comprende que estás a punto de arruinar tu vida! ¡No puedes aceptar la propuesta de Jones! –sollozó Elizabeth también.

–¡Bien! ¡Entonces hazlo, Elizabeth! ¡Hazlo de una vez y sal de mi vida! ¡No te quiero ver, Elizabeth! ¡No te perdonaré semejante alevosía! ¡Te odio! –gritó al momento en que empujaba a su prima fuera de la habitación y cerraba con un fuerte portazo que de seguro llamó la atención de Emma en la primera planta.

Arthur sollozaba apoyado de espaldas contra la puerta. Escuchaba a Eliza sollozar también en el pasillo. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad. Corrió a su escritorio, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir en un papel a la hermana del príncipe Francis, Helena Bonnefoy.

"Querida Helena.

Comprendo y perdono todas tus palabras como espero tú perdones mis acciones y malentendidos. Me encantaría empezar de cero contigo, mas, no puedo ocultar algo y te encuentras en el derecho de saberlo: No puedo ser el esposo de Francis."

La carta fue cerrada y enviada rápidamente mientras Arthur se paseaba de un lado a otro, preguntándose, cuestionándose si lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

"Por supuesto que lo es, él se merece a alguien mejor" supuso y sonrió con nostalgia antes de volver a pensar en su amado Alfred y que sus mejillas se encendieran y un brillo especial en sus ojos iluminará el verde en su pupila.

Tocó sus labios delicadamente, recordando el beso que él le dio la noche en la casa de Emilia Wang. Alfred había tomado su muñeca y le había arrastrado a un pasillo lejos del bullicio del salón principal. Tomó delicadamente sus hombros y apoyó a Arthur suavemente en la muralla.

–Arthur...–susurró cerca de su rostro mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla del aludido, quién se encontraba sonrojado y nervioso.

–Alfred, no podemos –sentenció intentando parecer severo, mas siendo opacado por la contradicción de su cuerpo que pedía con fuerza estar más cerca de su amado, que rogaba por tocar sus labios, su rostro, su cuello, su cabello.

Alfred ladeó un poco la cabeza al acortar la corta distancia que se hallaba entre ambos cuerpos. Con su otra mano acercó la cintura de Arthur a la propia y, con la delicadeza de un pétalo que cae con una brisa de la flor, logró rozar los labios del joven que temblaba emocionado contra la pared.

Jones movía sus labios con la experiencia que había adquirido con los años, profundizando el beso que lejos estaba de la lujuria con la que usualmente tomaba a las mujeres. Por otro lado, los de Arthur se movían con sigilo, nervioso por lo que su acompañante pudiera hacer después y, al mismo tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo en el que sentía sus labios junto a los de Alfred, abriéndose y cerrándose cómodamente, deseando que aquello tan esperado y temido no acabase nunca. Nadie más estaba allí, solo Alfred y Arthur.

Aquello, la propuesta en la carta, todo lo que le había hecho tocar el cielo en tan pocos momentos, le había devuelto al suelo de manera brusca y cruel.

Él había acordado encontrarse con Alfred aquella noche. En esta hermosa y fría noche él había quedado con su amante para consumar su amor y huir de todo lo que los ataba a no ser felices, de todos los que no comprendían su amor. Pero Emma descubrió a Jones en el jardín antes de que pudiera siquiera encontrarse con Arthur. Ella le reprochó con cólera y el joven Kirkland solo atinó a correr y encerrarse en su habitación.

Se encontraba aún con la prohibida carta en la mano cuando se acercó a la ventana y observó al cielo nocturno. Allá, en el lejano manto estrellado, notó cómo una estrella volaba por sobre su ventana y se alejaba dejando una estela de luz tras su paso.

–Le amo, le amo con todo mi ser. Él vendrá, estoy seguro y nos iremos lejos de esta casa –susurró al cielo con la intención de que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas –No quiero nada más, no necesito nada más.

Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre el marco de la ventana y mojaron como pequeños cristales cerca de sus manos.

–Alfred, hay una guerra llevándose a cabo allá, en algún lejano lugar, y Francis no está aquí –recitó melodiosamente mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos –Hay una guerra llevándose a cabo allá, en algún lugar, y Francis corrió a su amado país ofreciéndome la oportunidad de conocer a mi verdadero amor en la Rusia de 1812...


	2. Find Alfred

–Estúpido y sinvergüenza jovenzuelo, has osado engañar a tu prometido cobardemente en mi casa, ¡En mi casa! Incluso cuando te creí un hombre de bien. No tienes idea de lo que le has hecho a tu familia.

Emma se encontraba frente a Arthur y a Elizabeth. Las manos cerca de la cintura, la mirada furiosa y acusadora que dirigía al pobre Arthur que no hacía más que temblar en su lugar.

–¡Ahora vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir! ¡Escucharás sin decir ninguna palabra! ¡¿Está claro?!

La casa resonaba en gritos de la dama Akrosimova. Arthur sollozaba mudo junto a su prima, temblando de pies a cabeza, respirando entrecortado sin hacer ningún atisbo para largarse o para responder.

–Arthur... –susurró Elizabeth dulcemente, intentando calmarle aun cuando ella también se encontraba envuelta en transparentes lágrimas.

Emma intentó acariciar la mejilla de su ahijado con maternal toque, mas fue alejada bruscamente por el brazo del joven Kirkland.

–¡No me toquen! ¡¿Qué me importa a mí?! ¡Debería simplemente morir! –sollozó con los ojos esmeralda brillando con la luz reflejada en sus lágrimas.

–¿Qué le vamos a decir a tu padre, Dios? ¿Qué le diremos al príncipe Francis? ¡¿Qué le diremos a tú prometido ahora?! –preguntó Emma aterrada por el porvenir de su nombre y la reputación de la familia.

–¡No tengo prometido! ¡Lo he rechazado! –lloró Arthur en un decaído hilo de voz.

–Arthur –volvió a decir su prima en un intento por abrazarlo, pero Arthur gritó antes de que ella siquiera pudiera acercarse.

–¡No me toquen!

Emma caminó de un lado a otro por el medio de la sala de estar. Apresurada y temerosa, sus pasos torpes y a la vez seguros reflejaban lo mismo que sus ojos: Miedo, inseguridad, incertidumbre de lo que sucedería. No podía ser ella la causante de la ruina de la familia, Emma no podía ser la que arruinara la imagen que su apellido y casa había mantenido por tantos años. Pero fue en su casa, ¡En su propia casa donde Arthur Kirkland rechazó al príncipe por un mujeriego como el hijo del difunto príncipe Jones! Era inevitable la catástrofe que se veía venir.

–¿Dime, entonces, por qué Alfred nunca vino a pedir tu mano cómo es debido? ¡No es como si estuvieras encerrado y guardado bajo llave! ¿Cómo le explicarás esto a tu padre, aquel que tanta confianza tenía en tu futuro matrimonio? –Emma cuestionó enfurecida ante la actitud de Arthur – ¡Te comportarse como una fácil y él se aprovechó! No me extraña, es un hecho que Jones es un inútil sinvergüenza.

–¡No sé! ¡No sé cómo lo haré! ¡¿Es eso lo que desean escuchar?! –respondió Arthur luego de secar orgullosamente sus lágrimas de sus rosadas mejillas –¡Pero no metan a Alfred en esto! ¡Él es mucho mejor que ustedes dos!

Arthur caminó enfurecido hacia las escaleras luego de que su amor fuera catalogado tan cruel e injustamente.

–¡¿Por qué tenían que interferir?! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Quién les dio el maldito derecho de meterse en mi vida?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes para decirme algo?! ¡Y Eliza, tú! ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste así?! –Arthur volvió a sollozar desconsoladamente antes de volverse a la escalera.

Emma y Elizabeth intentaron seguirlo rápidamente, pero fueron detenidas por él mismo en un nuevo llanto.

–¡Váyanse! ¡Todas váyanse de mi vida!

Seguido de eso, el más joven de los Kirkland corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró con un portazo en su habitación.

–¡Arthur Kirkland! –gritó Emma al llegar a la segunda planta y encontrar la puerta cerrada –Mi Arthur... –susurró de una forma dulce con la esperanza de que la entrada le fuese concedida.

Arthur no respondió ni en ese momento ni horas después. Ambas mujeres se encontraban preocupadas por el estado del menor, temían razonablemente lo peor sin que esta fuera ninguna exageración.

–Dejémoslo dormir –intentó tranquilizar Emma resignada a la obstinación de su ahijado mientras Eliza intentaba mover nuevamente la manilla que ambas sabían estaba cerrada –¡Dejémoslo dormir!

Eliza se alejó de la puerta, sobresaltada por el grito de su tía, y se retiró seguida de Emma a la primera planta.

Pero Arthur no dormía, estaba recostado en su cama, sollozando con los ojos fijos en la puerta, en la ventana y nuevamente en la puerta. Esperaba, anhelaba que Alfred cumpliera su promesa y volviera a buscarlo. Caminó hacia la ventana, observando con quietud el tranquilo cielo destellando en pequeñas y lejanas estrellas.

Yao llegó unas horas después, bien entrada la noche. Conversó con Emma temas que a él, sinceramente, no le interesaban. En realidad, poco le importaba Yao y el porqué de su visita, siquiera quería imaginar qué era lo que necesitó de una llamada tan desesperada de parte de su madrina. No podía hacerlo, su mente estaba simplemente llena de Alfred, de los recuerdos, de los momentos, los toques y las palabras, las cartas y las promesas que no pudieron ser realizadas.

Observó desde su ventana cómo el viejo Yao, aun cuando no lo era tanto, se alejaba corriendo por la avenida. Levantó la cabeza un poco para ver hacía dónde se dirigía, imaginando si era con Alfred con quien se encontraría luego de su charla con Emma.

Arthur murmuró unas palabras para Alfred, susurró suavemente al viento oraciones y versos que esperaba encontraran a su amado en cualquier lugar en el que este se encontrase. Llorando, murmurando, rezaba porque sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, porque su amor volviese a buscarlo.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, le hicieron volverse y caminar instintivamente hacia esta, mas, antes de tocar el pomo, se detuvo en seco.

"No puedo abrirles, no voy a hacerlo" se recordó antes de cometer un error del que se podría arrepentir.

–Arthur, por favor, abre –rogó Emma desde el pasillo –Necesito hablarte sobre Alfred.

Suspiró entrecortado, llenando nuevamente sus ojos de lágrimas. ¿Qué más tenía que criticar a Alfred? ¿Qué más podía reprocharle por el daño que había causado a su familia, daño del cual él siquiera se daba cuenta?

De todas formas, abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse frente a frente con la rubia y elegante mujer que desde pequeño lo conocía, a la cual le fue entregado como ahijado con la vaga esperanza de que él mismo lograra ser igual de reconocido en la alta y falsa sociedad rusa.

–¿Qué sucede, Emma? –preguntó Arthur sin ánimos.

Yao seguía corriendo, pensando y tratando de dar con un lugar en el que su cuñado pudiera encontrarse. Su sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas y el corazón le latía preso de la angustia. No estaba en el parque, tampoco lo encontró en el bar o el club. Volvió a su casa con la esperanza de ver a su esposa y conversar con ella sobre lo reciente acontecido, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a ambos hermanos juntos en la sala de estar.

–Yao, ¿Te has enterado del fallido intento de mi pobre Alfred para escaparse con el joven Kirkland? –comentó su esposa al levantarse para recibir en el vestíbulo a su marido.

Alfred miró a su amigo y cuñado con clara tristeza y desesperanza.

–¡Necesito ver a Arthur! –exclamó en un tono de desesperación y ansiedad a penas Yao se encontró frente a él –¡Debe haber una posibilidad de encontrarme con él!

No hubo respuesta, siquiera una mirada directa a los ojos que supusiera un mensaje, una señal de que su petición había sido escuchada por el mayor.

–Necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina –sentenció serio Yao antes de retirarse al lugar previamente mencionado.

Alfred miró asustado a su hermana por la actitud de su cuñado. Ella solo atinó a dirigirle una mirada de compasión previa a retirarse a su habitación, dejando a Jones solo.

Recordaba, recordaba la noche de ese sábado. Él había llegado también solo al teatro en el que la ópera era presentada. Había conseguido con charlatanería inútil que el portero abriese la puerta para él aun sabiendo que el primer acto recién había acabado.

Alfred quedó de encontrarse con su hermana una hora atrás para observar la función con ella y Antonio Fernández, su buen amigo y compañero. Sabía que era tarde y eso le ganaría un reproche de su parte, mas no le dio importancia y bajó las escaleras al centro del teatro sin centrarse en nada, caminando galante y engreído frente a la multitud que sin duda le miraba.

"Quizás debí haberme quedado en casa con Yao. Me ahorraría este aburrido espectáculo" pensó al momento en que unas suaves luces alumbraban los box de lo alto del teatro.

Arthur se encontraba allí junto a Emma y Eliza, sentado desde lo alto con una posición privilegiada para observar todo lo que en el recinto acontecía. Su prima había notado hace unos segundos cómo aquel hermoso y atractivo joven bajaba por las escaleras de la entrada sin notar su propia belleza que atrapaba a cuanta joven observara su fachada.

–Arthur... –susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa para llamar la atención de su primo, mas ya era tarde.

El joven Kirkland miraba a Jones conteniendo la respiración a medida que sus mejillas se tornaban de un escarlata rojo. Estaba enredado en el confiado aire del caminar del hombre que recién había entrado a la ópera.

"Qué atractivo es, ¡Tan hermoso!" Pensó mientras las luces se extendían sobre su dorado cabello y revelaban su pálido y sonrojado rostro que brillaba en los esmeraldas ojos que tan ensimismados seguían cada paso de Alfred.

Era el hermano de Emilia Wang, esposa de Yao Wang y, al parecer, amante de Antonio Fernández. Emma había comentado esto a su ahijado poco antes de comenzar la función junto a una advertencia.

–Es mejor que te alejes de esa familia –había susurrado en su oído una vez que Emilia se hubo alejado.

Jones se detuvo súbitamente en el último escalón antes de llegar a su lugar junto a Antonio. Acomodó su espada y, como si el destino lo hubiese querido, levantó su mirada hacia el box desde el que Arthur observaba silencioso. Sus ojos, sus zafiros como el brillante azul del profundo mar en el verano se juntaron con las intensas esmeraldas que brillaban con emoción y vergüenza ante tan súbita acción.

–Mais charmante –susurró Alfred en un suspiro coqueto mientras volvía a caminar hacia la primera fila.

Arthur mantenía su rostro en alto sobre la baranda, rojo hasta las orejas y con pequeñas lágrimas asomando sobre sus pestañas.

El segundo acto comenzó, pero Arthur prestó menos atención que la que con suerte había podido poner en los cantantes antes de la entrada de tan atractivo joven. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho y sentía que hasta Eliza podía escucharlo sin esfuerzo, pero Eliza no estaba pendiente de eso. Elizabeth observaba con preocupación el estado de cautivación en el que su querido primo se encontraba luego del encuentro con Alfred.

La audiencia expectante frente al escenario no notaba las miradas inocentes que Arthur desviaba hacia el joven Jones. Sonrojado y emocionado observaba como Alfred comentaba con Antonio dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia sus verdes ojos. Ni un solo momento los ojos de Alfred dejaron a Arthur, ni por un solo segundo pudo descansar de tan encantador embelesamiento.

La ópera terminó envuelta en estruendosos aplausos a los que Arthur no se unió. Distraído, no notó siquiera cuando Emma y Eliza salieron del box y bajaron las escaleras a la primera planta.

"Ya terminó" notó segundos después.

Arthur se levantó y apoyó en la baranda. Arregló con delicadeza su blanco y elegante traje de plateados y brillantes botones y medallas. Desamarró la espada de su costado antes de voltearse y sobresaltarse con esperada sorpresa.

Alfred se encontraba en la entrada del box, observando cada insignificante movimiento que Arthur realizaba nervioso por la insistente mirada que Jones le dirigía a sus manos, brazos y cuello.

–Hace mucho que esperaba un placer como este –habló Alfred a medida que se acercaba a Arthur –Creo que desde el baile de los Braginsky, de donde tengo el buen recuerdo de haberte visto.

Arthur retrocedió torpemente al sentir la presencia del encantador joven frente a él muy cerca. Sonrojado, levantó el rostro y le miró directamente en sus azules ojos.

–¿Es así? –susurró el joven Kirkland a su interlocutor.

"Es igual de atractivo de cerca que a la distancia" pensó cuando se apoyó a su lado en la baranda, tan cerca que podía incluso ver el brillo en sus rubias pestañas.

–¿Sabes, Arthur? –preguntó llamando la atención del chico que se alejó sobresaltado cuando Alfred se volteó hacia él sin previo aviso –Habrá una fiesta en la casa de Fernández en unos días ¡Deberías venir! ¡Oh, deberías venir!

Alfred acercó su mano al brazo de Arthur con la intención de tocarle.

–Oh –murmuró Arthur como suave respuesta.

Arthur se sentía completamente indefenso a su lado. Él en ningún momento dejó de mirar su cuello, sus brazos y su sonrojado rostro. Sabía de seguro que estaba embelesado por él, sentía en su mirada la calidez y amabilidad que intentaba ofrecerle.

Mirando directamente a sus ojos se sentía inseguro. Sabía que no había ningún obstáculo entre ellos, que nada podría detenerlos. Sentía que en cualquier momento él podría acercarse, abrazarlo por la espalda y besarle el cuello. Este simple pensamiento hizo que Arthur se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

–¿Te gusta Moscú? –preguntó inocentemente Arthur, aprovechando esta frase para alejarse un poco del encantador joven.

–Al principio no me gustó mucho –respondió el aludido un poco decepcionado por la lejanía que Kirkland había creado –Pero ahora me gusta. Demasiado, para ser sincero.

Una coquetería explícita se escuchaba en el tono que Jones usó para responder una simple pregunta, dando a entender que él podía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para demostrarle su interés.

–Por favor, ven a la fiesta, Arthur. Estoy seguro de que serás el más encantador en el salón. Te lo aseguro –sonrió galante frente a un avergonzado joven que intentaba mirar a cualquier otro lugar con esfuerzos inútiles.

Continuaron hablando de cosas ordinarias, pero Arthur estaba cautivado en una atmósfera de emoción y suspiros. Miraba a sus ojos embelesado por su belleza. Sentía que nadie podía verlos, que nadie jamás podría terminar con ese mágico momento en el que ambos se encontraban tan juntos y, a la vez, tan lejos el uno del otro.

Arthur nunca se había sentido así con ningún otro hombre; Era tan cercano, tan cálido y amable, como si se conocieran de toda una vida, como si pudiera confiar todo lo que poseía en su persona. Lamentablemente, ese también fue su error.

Por otro lado, Alfred tampoco se alejaba mucho del sentimiento que Arthur comenzaba a profesarle. Pese a su galantería e incansable coquetería con cualquier mujer, se sentía diferente con aquel encantador y joven muchacho. Sentía que podía ser sincero, que podía acercarse sin necesitar a nadie más que a él. Nadie más, solo Arthur y él.

Seguía pensando lo mismo cuando entró silenciosamente al despacho de Yao.

–Permiso –dijo con aire tímido al cerrar la puerta con él dentro.

Su cuñado se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando el cristal de la ventana y el estrellado cielo nocturno.

–Te conozco, Alfred. Sé que, desde que tengo memoria, jamás has tomado en serio a ninguna mujer. No tendría por qué ser diferente esta vez –habló Yao dándose vuelta para mirar de frente a un avergonzado y triste joven.

Alfred evitó el contacto visual y posó sus ojos en el mismo cielo nocturno que Yao había observado hace algunos segundos.

–Te has involucrado con ese encantador joven, incluso sabiendo que estaba comprometido con Francis –continuó su amigo al no obtener una respuesta con la acusación anteriormente hecha –Has engañado-

–¡Nunca lo engañé! –gritó Alfred dejando de lado la tristeza frente a tal comentario –¡Además, no tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono!

Los ojos de Yao brillaron en furia y enojo. Tomó a Alfred por los hombros y lo empujó fuertemente, haciéndolo caer cerca de la muralla, observando a su cuñado con digno terror.

–¡Es imperdonable prometerle matrimonio a un joven cuando no estás dispuesto a ello! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Sinvergüenza bastardo! –gritó Yao con rabia y furia en su voz.

–Yao, es suficiente. Detente –pidió Alfred intentando levantarse ante el miedo de comenzar una pelea en la que claramente él saldría perdiendo.

–¡Pero lo hiciste, ¿No?! ¡Pediste su mano por una carta sabiendo que el ingenuo joven estaba prometido! ¡Un hombre de honor no hace tal cosa! –habló Yao nuevamente, acercándose peligrosamente a su cuñado.

–¡Sí! –respondió finalmente Alfred –¡Pero yo lo amo! ¡Lo amo como nunca había amado a nadie!

Lágrima. Una brillante y pequeña lágrima se deslizó por el blanco rostro de Jones. Sus mejillas rosadas por la discusión no opacaron el sincero significado de aquel silencioso llanto.

Yao se calmó al escuchar sus palabras y la sinceridad que estas profesaban. Estrechó fuertemente a su viejo amigo en sus brazos como una muda disculpa.

–¿Tienes sus cartas? –preguntó en un susurro al haberse separado de Alfred.

Alfred asintió secando unas rebeldes lágrimas con su manga.

–Escapa con ellas. Este mismo día deberás irte de Moscú –sentenció.

La sorpresa. Los ojos zafiro de Alfred se oscurecieron y abrieron con inesperada y funesta sorpresa.

–¿Qué? –murmuró temiendo a su conocido destino.

Yao suspiró.

–Vengo de la casa de Emma Akrosimova. Me habló sobre Arthur y el peligro que corres en esta ciudad cuando vuelva Francis y el conde Kirkland a visitar a su hijo menor luego de la noticia de su amorío –comentó Yao sintiendo la tristeza de su joven amigo –Debes escapar de Moscú, debes irte a San Petersburgo esta misma madrugada.

Alfred volvió a llorar. Dejaba que las lágrimas libremente recorrieran su rostro y cayeran bailando al lejano suelo. Por primera vez que amaba a alguien con todo su corazón era obligado a separarse contra su voluntad. Por primera vez no quería irse del lado de una persona, pues sabía que no necesitaba a nadie más que a Arthur. No necesitaba nada más, pues realmente le amaba.

Un llanto, un sollozo que no correspondía a Alfred ni a nadie de la casa de Yao. Con Emma se encontraba Arthur, mirándola como un animal herido y a punto de ser asesinado por algo fuera de su alcance. Sollozaba nuevamente ante las crueles palabras de su madrina.

–¡Él no está casado! ¡No te creo! ¡Él no puede estar casado! –gritó desgarradoramente al momento que que caía sobre su cama sin fuerzas, sollozando y rogando por despertar pronto de aquella pesadilla.

–Arthur, querido –intentó Emma tocando amorosamente el hombro de su ahijado, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–Déjame... –susurró en una inaudible voz captada solo por Emma.

Ella entendió y se retiró sin decir más.

"Alfred, tú...¡No puede ser! ¡No lo creo!" Se repetía una y otra vez mientras empapaba la suave frazada que cubría su cama.

–¿Me engañaste todo este tiempo? –preguntó destrozado como quien ruega al aire por su verdadero amor.

No quería creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo y pensar en que todas las palabras, caricias, promesas y momentos habían sido una mentira. Se prohibía figurarse a su amado Alfred cómo alguien que realmente nunca se interesó en él.

"Pero se veía tan seguro y sincero esa noche en la ópera" suspiró mientras los mudos sollozos estremecían todo su débil cuerpo.

Tan indefenso, tan débil y herido se sentía cerca de él y, a la vez, tan protegido y amado como nunca creyó poder serlo.

–Te amo, Alfred –susurró.

Se levantó temblando, apoyando su mano en la cama para impulsarse y lograr mantenerse en pie por siquiera unos segundos. Miró la luna en la ventana, observó cómo su luz irrumpía en la habitación, imprudente del dolor que el joven sentía.

"No puedo vivir sin ti" se dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus empapadas mejillas.

Caminó hacia el escritorio y, con una llave escondida bajo el tintero, abrió un pequeño cajón del cual sacó una pequeña botella. Tembló al sostenerla en su delicada mano y consideró aterrado lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Arsénico" leía la etiqueta en el pequeño cristal. Tragó hondo y tomó en su otra mano un vaso con agua que Emma le había dejado en la mesita continua a la cama.

Mezcló todo el contenido de la botellita hasta que los polvos se juntaron con la cristalina agua que se le había ofrecido.

–Oh, the moon. Oh, the snow in the moonlight –cantó el joven con una trémula voz que pronunciaba perfectamente aquel inglés que le era tan querido –And your childlike eyes, and your distant smile, I'll never be this happy again.

Arthur sollozó por última vez frente a la compasiva luna. Lloró por última vez el amor que nunca podrá tener y lamentó finalmente el destino que le fue designado. Nadie nunca entendería cómo le amaba, cómo no necesitaba a nadie más a su lado. Alfred se convirtió en su efímero todo y, cuando dejó de estar para él, creó un vacío tan doloroso que no le dejaría vivir tranquilo.

–You and I, and no one else.

La última nota flotó en la suave brisa antes de callar, poco antes de que el cristal de un vaso se rompiese estruendosamente contra el suelo. El cuerpo de Arthur cayó sin fuerzas cerca de la ventana y el único testigo de su sufrimiento fue la comprensiva luna. No había nadie más allí.


	3. The Great Comet of 1812

Elizabeth cerraba lentamente sus ojos con su delgado cuerpo apoyado en el sofá, pero no pasaba un segundo antes de abrirlos bruscamente. Estaba muy cansada, se podía notar por las ojeras que llevaba y los seguidos bostezos que daba. De todas formas, ella sabía bien que no podía dormir, no cuando temía que, al despertar, su querido primo estuviera muerto.

Arthur se había envenenado esa madrugada y se había desmayado en su habitación. Elizabeth, quien dormía en una pieza continua, había escuchado un fuerte estruendo, despertándola y animándola a encender rápidamente una vela. Caminó hacia la habitación de su primo y abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar.

–¡Arthur! –gritó presa del terror, soltando sin medir la vela al suelo, logrando que esta se apagara afortunadamente.

Eliza se agachó y sostuvo la cabeza de Arthur sobre su regazo. A la luz de la luna se veía perfectamente la palidez del joven Kirkland, sus labios sin color y su débil respirar.

La asustada chica gritó por Emma, despertando a toda la casa en solo unos minutos. Las luces de los pasillos se encendieron, las sombras se acercaron a la puerta abierta de Arthur y asomaron con preocupación.

–Llama al doctor –ordenó Emma a un criado en tanto hubo entrado a la estancia.

Ambas mujeres en el suelo sostenían al menor cerca de sus faldas. Tocaban sus heladas mejillas con fervor, esperando que estas volvieran a tomar color con tan simple acción, deseando que con sus imparables lágrimas él abriera los ojos y tranquilizara sus corazones. ¿Todo esto había pasado por un simple amorío con otro hombre? No lo entendían, ni Emma ni Eliza, quienes nunca comprendieron el amor que Arthur y Alfred se profesaban. Ellas, simplemente, se empeñaron en separarlos por lo que esta infame unión podría significar para sus nombres. Ahora se sentían culpables del estado del joven.

Eliza golpeó suavemente sus mejillas al recordar y se incorporó. Caminó hacia las escaleras, por las cuales bajaba Emma con tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la dueña de la mansión sin fuerzas. Ella tampoco había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Estaba despierta junto a la ventana de su habitación, rezando sin descanso por su ahijado, rezando por la culpa que sentía ante la tragedia.

Elizabeth negó con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban en un ardiente rojo y su cabeza dolía por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Cómo está él? –preguntó juntando su poco ánimo para modular. Eliza sabía que Emma había hablado con el doctor unos minutos atrás y exigía información sobre el actual estado del pobre Arthur.

Emma suspiró.

–Está muy débil –murmuró con tristeza –pero está fuera de riesgo vital.

Elizabeth respiró profundamente. Ciertamente la noticia la relajaba notablemente.

–¿Puedo verle?

Emma asintió con pesadez pocos segundos antes de que la joven subiera con elegante y rápida agilidad las decoradas escaleras.

La tibia luz se asomaba por las elegantes cortinas de la sala de estar. Los pájaros trinaban en las incontables ramas de los árboles de la avenida. Amanecía en la gran Moscú para todos quienes podían apreciarlo.

–Y, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún estudiando?

La casa de Yao se encontraba en absoluto silencio. La oficina estaba envuelta en una tenue luz que alumbraba desde la ventana. Yao miraba con tristeza a su viejo amigo. Francis había vuelto de Francia, había vuelto de la guerra después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Ambos se miraban con nostalgia. En sus ojos se reflejaban todos los años que habían vivido, todos los años que habían convivido juntos y las incontables situaciones, conversaciones y cartas compartidas con una copa de champaña y un vaso helado de Whiskey.

De cierta forma, Yao se sentía halagado de ser el primero en ser visitado por el príncipe luego de tan largo viaje. Pese a haber sido grandes amigos desde hace años, él sabía que para los ojos de Francis su persona siempre había sido menos, mirado con superioridad incluso cuando Francis lamentaba haberse casado tan joven con la elegante Lucille hace ya tiempo.

–Es bueno verte. Es bueno ver a un amigo luego de estar lejos por tanto tiempo –continuó Francis con una leve tristeza en su tono.

Su cabello estaba un poco más oscuro y su elegante melena de antaño se había acortado notablemente. El príncipe levantó sus azules ojos con pesadez, con una mirada agotada y sin fuerzas que clavó directamente en los oscuros ojos de su amigo.

–Francis, necesitas descansar –dijo Yao luego de decidirse a hablar sin saber muy bien qué decir. Dudaba sobre decirle lo ocurrido con su prometido, aunque bien sabía que Francis ya debía conocer los detalles de lo sucedido.

Hubo un silencio en la estancia. Nadie sentía la necesidad de hablar, conocían con sus significativas miradas las intenciones del otro.

–Estoy bien –susurró el príncipe sin referirse precisamente al consejo anteriormente dado por Yao –solo te pido que me perdones por molestarte.

Yao negó.

–Nunca serás una molestia, querido amigo.

Francis suspiró pesadamente.

–He recibido una carta de Arthur rechazándome y unos rumores sobre un supuesto amorío con tu cuñado han llegado a mis oídos en tanto entré a la ciudad, ¿Es eso cierto, Yao?

Yao se sobresaltó al escuchar tales palabras. Todo lo que había dicho Emma la noche anterior era completamente cierto en cada una de sus desesperadas palabras.

–Así es, Francis –confirmó en un suspiro.

El príncipe Bonnefoy abrió su maleta de mano y sacó una hermosa caja decorada con dorados adornos en la tapa. De ella sacó cuidadosamente un montón de escogidos papeles amarrados juntos con una dorada cinta.

–Estas son sus cartas –comentó entregando el paquete a Yao, quien miraba confundido y sabiendo qué era lo que significaba esta ceremoniosa acción – Por favor, entrégalas al joven Kirkland en tanto le veas.

–Arthur ha estado en las puertas de la muerte esta mañana –comentó Yao la funesta noticia con la esperanza de despertar compasión y el antiguo amor que Francis podía profesar a quien ahora le parecía un simple desconocido.

–Lamento su enfermedad –respondió Francis sin ningún sentimiento, sonriendo cortésmente por simple protocolo.

Yao se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se acercó a su interlocutor y, quizás, su único amigo.

–Hace años me dijiste que se podía perdonar a una persona que ha cometido tal error. Sonabas tan seguro esa noche. Dijiste que era una acción de bien perdonar a quién ha pecado de esta manera –intentó Yao apelar a la humanidad que tanto admiraba en él.

Francis se levantó dejando las cartas sobre la mesa de centro. Miró a Yao con brillantes lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que nunca caerían y demostrarían los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel honorífico hombre.

–Pero nunca dije, querido Yao, que yo podría hacerlo –dijo con melancolía –Perdonarlo y pedir su mano nuevamente en matrimonio sería un acto admirable, sin duda una obra muy noble.

Yao observó cómo Francis miraba el suelo con una sonrisa que le recordaba a su padre. Sonreía fríamente, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había sufrido en aquella vida.

–Pero yo no puedo ser ese hombre –concluyó el príncipe acercándose lentamente a la puerta –y si quieres seguir siendo mi confidente y amigo, te pido que no vuelvas a hablar de ese asunto conmigo.

El dolor se reflejaba en todo el rostro del príncipe. Yao recién se fijaba en cómo había cambiado. Sus ojos no tenían aquel jovial brillo que alguna vez lo había caracterizado, su cabello no ondulaba con libertad sobre sus fuertes hombros y su sonrisa ya no era sincera. Yao sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al ver a su amigo tan lejos de aquel hombre que conoció hace años en Moscú. Sintió dolor al darse cuenta de todo lo que sufrió y todo lo que pasó a lo largo de los años. Sintió dolor al darse cuenta de que perdió a su amigo.

–Entonces, adiós, viejo amigo –susurró Yao antes de que Francis abandonara su oficina.

Francis asintió silenciosamente y abrió la puerta con la parsimonía de alguien que no tiene sentido en su vida. Salió finalmente y Yao vio su espalda y su elegante caminar, quizás, por última vez.

Yao se volteó y tomó las cartas de la mesa de centro, sosteniéndolas cerca de su pecho mientras miraba por la ventana cómo el sol se elevaba sobre el cielo que cubría grismente la gran Moscú.

Un suspiro se elevó por el helado aire. Alfred miraba el cielo con lágrimas sobre sus zafiros ojos. Observaba, luego, el boleto de tren en su mano derecha. En diez minutos partía hacia San Petersburgo para no volver a Moscú. En solo diez minutos dejaría lo único que había amado en toda su vida.

–Arthur... –susurró inaudible.

Bajó lentamente la mirada. Su uniforme era blanco como los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer desde el grisáceo cielo de la ciudad. Si mal no recordaba, ese era el mismo traje que ocupó aquella memorable noche de ópera. Era, sin duda, su mejor uniforme. Sentía que en cada pliegue quedaban los recuerdos de aquella acalorada noche en la que conoció a quien se volvió el único amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las rosadas mejillas del joven Jones, se mezclaron y danzaron con la nieve de Rusia. Sin importar el frío, sin darse cuenta de la hora, Alfred comenzó a llorar. No quería dejar Moscú, no quería dejar la ciudad que tanto apreciaba, la ciudad que le permitió conocer el amor, la ciudad que aún conocía a Arthur Kirkland.

Unos lejanos toques de campanas anunciaban el último llamado para los pasajeros del tren.

Alfred levantó su rostro. Su mirada expresaba tristeza e indecisión. Todo dependía de él ahora. Podía elegir, podía escoger entre quedarse y estar cerca de Arthur, de luchar por el amor que le profesaba y quemaba todo su pecho o podía tomar el tren a Petersburgo dejando y olvidando todo el daño que había hecho.

–Arthur... –volvió a murmurar entre sollozos. No había nadie más con él y, por primera vez en muchos años, estuvo realmente solo.

Recordaba. Alfred recordaba la mañana anterior. Estuvo con Antonio todo el día, preparando y organizando los últimos detalles para el escape con Arthur de esa noche. El joven Jones se paseaba nervioso de un lado al otro de la habitación. Caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo y murmurando incomprensibles palabras, como si presintiera la desgracia que auguraba la puesta del sol.

–¿Sabes, Alfred? ¡Es mejor que lo dejes! ¡Déjalo ahora que aún hay tiempo! –le espetó Antonio deteniendo abruptamente su caminata.

–¿Qué? ¿Molestando con eso de nuevo? ¡Vete al infierno, eh! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas bromas! –respondió Alfred ignorando a su amigo.

–No estoy bromeando, estoy hablando muy en serio, Alfred –continuó Antonio siguiendo al joven aludido por la habitación– vas a llevarte al jovencito a Polonia, ¿Y luego qué? ¿De verdad no lo has pensado o simplemente no te importa? ¿Piensas que saldrás inmune de esta?

Alfred volteó su rostro hacia Fernández con una mirada molesta. Planeaba casarse con Arthur pocos kilómetros antes de la frontera con el Gran Ducado de Varsovia. Luego de eso, serían llevados a Polonia desde donde comenzarían una nueva vida solo ellos, nadie más.

Jones giró el rostro y arregló su uniforme frente al espejo sin prestarle atención a las palabras recién dichas por su amigo.

–¿Crees que será así de fácil? ¡Todos se enterarán de tu crimen y no podrás casarte! Eso si tienes suerte y tu nuevo matrimonio es siquiera válido para el Imperio Ruso ¡Ya casado y estás jugando con un inocente joven!–volvió a dirigirle Antonio volteando a su amigo bruscamente para que le mirase a los ojos.

–Bueno, si no es válido, será un problema, pero si lo es, realmente no importa el resto –respondió con aire desinteresado el joven mientras se arreglaba nuevamente el cabello– ¡Nadie más sabrá sobre esto, Antonio! ¡No es el primero ni el último escape que hacen dos amantes!

–Alfred, esto es solo un capricho, y uno muy peligroso he de decir ¿No será mejor que dejes el plan y simplemente vayas por otra mujer? –insistió su castaño compañero.

–¡Imposible! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Jones se acercó de frente a Antonio y tomó su mano, colocándola en su pecho.

–¡Mi corazón late solo por Arthur! mon cher Arthur, son regard me rattrape –dijo con una mirada completamente sincera que terminó por convencer a su amigo.

Antonio sonrió con confidencia, mirando con tranquilidad y una actitud serena a su amigo. Le alegraba verlo finalmente enamorado y dispuesto a dar todo por alguien que no fuese él mismo.

–Entonces, vamos. Gilbert está fuera con el coche para llevarnos a tu última tarde en el club ¡Te despediremos con la grandeza que tu título merece, príncipe Alfred Jones! –rió Fernández abrazando por los hombros a su amigo.

–¡Entonces diré adiós a todos mis libertinajes y amoríos pasajeros! –rió también Alfred mientras salía de la mansión de su amigo por última vez.

Estaba decidido, esa noche se llevaría a Arthur con él y vivirían felices, amándose. Él estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo lo que tenía por el resto de su vida solo con Arthur, lejos de su familia y amigos más queridos. Aún lo estaba, aun después de todo lo que había pasado.

Alfred sonrió nostálgico al recordar. Las lágrimas seguían su incansable camino por su apuesto rostro. Le amaba, le amaba demasiado como para dejarlo, como para siquiera pensar en que jamás lo vería de nuevo.

No confiaba en el futuro, no confiaba en la vaga esperanza de volverlo a ver. Lo quería ahí, ahora, junto a él. No entendía, quizás nunca entendió por qué el destino fue tan cruel como para separarlos.

"¿Será un castigo?" Se preguntó.

La nieve se había acumulado sobre sus zapatos. La campana sonó por última vez. Era tiempo de decidir.

–Si es un castigo divino, no cambiará nada si me quedó –murmuró.

Y, con esta idea, se levantó y caminó con lentitud hacia el tren. Avanzó como quien ya no tiene esperanzas, como quien es condenado a la guillotina para la siguiente madrugada. Subió las escaleras del tren ignorando a todas las demás personas como si se encontrara solo. Al parecer, sí estaba solo.

–Entra, Arthur está en la sala –murmuró Emma en tanto Yao entró al vestíbulo.

Era tarde, la luna comenzaba a brillar menguante gibosa sobre el cielo que parecía oscurecer a cada segundo, llenándose poco a poco de brillantes estrellas.

Yao caminó hacia el salón. Presionó las cartas a su cuerpo en tanto abrió la pesada puerta. Arthur se encontraba de pie en medio de la sala de estar. Su rostro se mostraba pálido y sus ojos ya no brillaban con la intensidad que los jóvenes enamorados regalan a quien tiene la fortuna de verlos. Sus hermosos ojos ya no brillaban con el encanto que él recordaba. Su mirada ya no era la misma.

El joven Kirkland alzó el rostro al escuchar a Yao entrar en la habitación. Hizo el ademán para darle la mano, pero se detuvo abruptamente, suspirando pesada y tristemente, mirando el suelo con vergüenza.

–Monsieur Count Wang Yao –llamó cortésmente Arthur con un nudo en la garganta.

–Yao –corrigió el aludido rechazando la innecesaria solemnidad.

Yao quiso preguntar por él, por su estado de salud luego del incidente de la mañana, mas fue interrumpido.

–Eras amigo de Bonnefoy, eres su amigo –corrigió el joven Kirkland –Él una vez me dijo que podría confiar en ti si llegase la necesidad.

Yao miró a Arthur con pena y compasión. Quiso culparlo, odiarlo por sus egoístas acciones, pero no pudo. En su alma no había espacio para odiar a aquel joven que solo había pecado en amar con todo su corazón a otro hombre. En cambio, sintió una profunda lástima por él, como si pudiera sentir todo el dolor que él sentía.

–Francis ya volvió a Moscú. Dile que –continuó Arthur y cortó brusco, como si se hubiera quedado sin aire –Dile que me perdone –rogó.

–Le he dicho ya que te perdone, pero me ha dado tus cartas y –Yao fue interrumpido.

–¡No! Sé que todo se acabó entre nosotros –detuvo el chico de esmeraldas ojos con una ademán agotado hacia Yao, volteando su rostro ante la esperada noticia –sé que él nunca me volverá a amar.

Suspiró pesadamente. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

–Pero aún así me atormentan los recuerdos, saber todo el daño que le hice –aclaró el joven –Dile que le ruego que me perdone, que me perdone por todo...

Yao lo miró a los ojos antes de responder. Sentía que aquel frágil chico frente a él podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

–Le he dicho todo, mas, solo deseo saber una cosa, Arthur –pidió Yao esperando la afirmación del joven Kirkland –¿De verdad amaste a ese egoísta y mujeriego de Jones?

–¡No lo llames así! –gritó Arthur sin darse cuenta del tono que utilizó, sobresaltándose segundos después– Aún lo amo, si eso responde a su pregunta, lo amo con todo mi corazón y como no he amado a nadie nunca.

Arthur rompió en desconsolados sollozos que a cada instante se volvían más fuertes. Aun cuando creyó que no tendría más lágrimas con las que llorar a su cruel destino. Sollozó sin importarle la presencia de Yao. Sus ojos, brillantes por las lágrimas, no mostraban más que dolor, el dolor de haber dejado a la persona que más amaba, el dolor de haber sido separado cruelmente de él, de Alfred.

Yao sintió las emociones mezcladas en su corazón. Sintió lástima y compasión, ternura y dolor por el joven Kirkland. Sabía lo que era amar, aunque fuera por solo una vez, y sabía también lo que era ser alejado de aquella persona. Yao recordó con la imagen de Arthur frente a él su propia juventud. Recordó a aquel pelinegro joven que amó con todo su corazón y, por fin, entendió verdaderamente lo que era el amor que Alfred y Arthur sentían por el otro. Fue el único que comprendió lo que era aquel verdadero amor.

–No hablaremos más de eso. No hablaremos más, querido –dijo Yao tocando como consuelo el hombro del joven –Pero te quiero pedir una cosa: Considérame tu amigo, y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o simplemente abrir tu corazón a alguien, no ahora, sino cuando tu mente se aclare, piensa en mí –ofreció Yao con una cálida sonrisa mientras sostenía ambas manos de Arthur.

–¡No me hables así! ¡No lo merezco! –sollozó Arthur soltando el agarre y alejándose un poco.

–¡Basta, basta! –alzó Yao –No te tortures más. Tienes toda una vida por delante.

–¿La tengo? ¡No! ¡Todo se acabó para mí! –lloró el aludido.

–¿Todo se acabó?–dijo Yao, acercándose nuevamente al joven con ternura –Si yo no fuera yo, sino el hombre más apuesto, más espiritual, el mejor del mundo, y estuviera libre ahora mismo, de rodillas, pediría tu mano y tu amor. No, Arthur, no se ha acabado, te lo prometo.

Arthur miró, quizás por primera vez, directamente a los ojos de Yao. Sintió la sinceridad y calidez que estos le ofrecían recorrer su cuerpo. Sintió, por primera vez en muchos días, la comprensión de alguien y un apoyo incondicional que tanto necesitaba. Yao estaba ahí, él sabía todo lo que había hecho y, aun así, le ofrecía su amistad.

Por primera vez en esa trágica semana, se sintió agradecido.

–Gracias –susurró con honestidad solo para Yao, regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

Arthur secó suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas y miró nuevamente a Yao con una vaga felicidad y esperanza. El joven Kirkland hizo una leve reverencia y dejó la habitación sonriendo.

Yao se quedó en medio de la sala por unos minutos luego de que Arthur salió, mirando el camino que había seguido aquel encantador joven. Se despidió de Emma y salió de la casa sonriendo también.

Afuera, las luces de la ciudad se iluminaban con gracia y un brillo casi mágico. Sin importarle los más de diez grados bajo cero, caminó sin apuro por las incontables calles que alguna vez creyó conocer. Caminó sin rumbo por minutos y horas. No había ningún lugar al que ir. Alfred no estaba, Francis ya no era el mismo y su hogar nunca volvería a tener la misma calidez que en estos años, años que él no supo apreciar como los últimos.

Yao estaba solo, solo en un momento que prometía ser inolvidable pues, en ese preciso momento, sobre su cabeza y rodeado y abrazado por miles de estrellas, comenzaba a brillar el gran cometa de 1812. Una luz cálida y lejana a la vez que iluminaba todo el camino.

Este cometa fue presagiado como el fin del mundo, portador de incontables desgracias para aquel solitario imperio que se bendecía con la posibilidad de verlo, pero para Yao significaba totalmente lo contrario. El cometa traía esperanza a su vida, la esperanza de que todo mejoraría. En sus ojos se reflejaba el brillo de aquella esfera lejana en el cielo, se reflejaba el cielo lleno de estrellas que le permitían comenzar de cero, que le ofrecían empezar una nueva vida.

Lejos de allí, en un frío tren camino al noroeste, un joven miraba por la ventana con ojos perdidos en la oscuridad del paisaje. Lejos de allí, otro joven apoyaba suspirando sus brazos en la ventana. Ambos miraban el cielo con tristeza y sin brillo en los ojos, aquellos ojos que con tanta sorpresa y felicidad se encontraron en una noche como esta.

Sobre ellos y sobre toda la ciudad, el cometa comenzó a brillar con una luz fría y cálida a la vez. Brillaba con la intensidad de más de mil velas encendidas en un solo lugar. Brillaba e iluminaba igual que el amor que los corazones de ambos acunaban.

–There's a war going on... –susurró melodiosamente Arthur al aire como tantas noches se le había escuchado hacer. Con tristeza y esperanza en su voz entonó suavemente una vieja canción.

–Out there, somewhere –Alfred suspiró relajado mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el helado vidrio del oscuro tren.

El cometa se reflejaba brillando con esplendor en ambos ojos, fijos y embelesados en el inusual espectáculo que el cielo nocturno les regalaba. Brillaba sobre los zafiros que en Alfred abrigaban una lejana y casi inalcanzable esperanza de ser feliz nuevamente. Resplandecía sobre las hermosas esmeraldas de Arthur, quien confiaba en encontrar su felicidad otra vez.

Quizás, algún día, ambos se volverían a encontrar, pues el futuro depara inimaginables momentos y situaciones. Este cometa representaba lo incierto que podía ser el destino y, a la vez, devolvía el brillo a los ojos de aquellos jóvenes que con tanto fervor aceptaron un amor prohibido.

Yao bajó la mirada lentamente y se dejó simplemente envolver por aquel espectro luminoso. Dejó que aquella hermosa escena pudiese ser apreciada por otros. En realidad, solo necesitaba ser apreciado por dos almas, alejadas por una fuerza superior a su persona y unidos por un amor incondicional y recíproco en ambos corazones.

El mundo parecía desaparecer, las barreras se alejaban y dispersaban. Todo se unía únicamente en el brillo de aquel cometa, todo se juntaba solamente en él.

En ese maravilloso momento no había nada, solo eran ellos, no había nadie más. Bajo el mismo cielo solo eran Arthur, Alfred y el Gran Cometa de 1812.

Bueno, ahora sí que les presento el final de lo que terminó siendo el Three-Shot. Mentiría si dijera que no lloré como Magdalena mientras escuchaba "Natasha Pierre" y, a la vez, escribía la escena que correspondía a la canción.

Sé que este musical no es muy famoso dentro de la comunidad que no es el fandom de los musicales. No es igual que diga "Natasha, Pierre And The Great Comet Of 1812" a decir "Hamilton". O sea, todos conocen "Hamilton", en especial si son hetalianos. Aun así, y de todas formas, decidí hacer este Cross porque simplemente amo ambas cosas. Amo como Tolstoi representa la alta sociedad rusa el mismo año de la quema de Moscú por Napoleón, como cruza historias y problemas que se ven minimizados cuando las tropas francesas invaden Rusia.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado del Cross (incluso cuando partió con la idea de ser un mísero y único One-Shot).

Finalmente, esto fue "The Great Affair Of 1812".

Adieu~


End file.
